Howls in the Night
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: War comes across something he did not expect. Oneshot.


Howls in the Night

Kiori ran through what was left of the forrest, her paws stirring up ash that was quickly snatched away by the rising wind. The lightening that was flashing, lit up the forrest in brief snaps of time. The thunder that shook the ground made her quicken her pace even more. She had long since gave up the hunt and was heading back to her pack . Not even demons wanted to be in this weather and had sought shelters.

A century and a half had passed since Hell had literally come to earth. Most of the humans had died by the hands of demons, while some passed of old age. Other than the angels and demons, the earth now belonged to the otherkin again. The demons though hunted them now as ferverently as they had hunted the humans, and were hunted in return. Age couldn't touch the otherkin but the weapons of a demon definately could. Kiori's pack was the largest of the lycans left.

She came to the bluff overlooking the river that intersected her forrest a few miles from their den. She stopped on the bluff and lifted her nose to the wind. She let the smell and feel of the violent storm wash across her, through her. She could feel the power of the storm rippling across her body. It tingled and made her fur stand on end. She drew a deep breath and stretched to her full height before throwing back her head and howling. The mournful sound joining the howling of the wind.

War was urging Ruin across the river because when the rain began the river would swell and he wanted to reach the shelter of the bluffs on the other side. He had just exited the water when movement on the bluff caught his attention. Reflexively his hand went to the hilt of Chaoseater, but he relaxed when he saw it was only a wolf. Since coming here half a century ago, he noticed that the only animals he had seen had been much larger than when the humans still thrived.

He studied the wolf for a moment, it stood with it's nose tilted into the wind and in the light of the lightening flashes, it's fur looked silvery. Suddenly it threw it's head back and howled. The sound was long and mournful, blending with the howling of the storm.

Kiori's eyes snapped open as she caught the scent of something on the wind. It was neither the scent of an angel nor demon. Her keen eyes quickly locked on the horse and rider beneath her on the bank of the river. She pulled her lip back, baring her teeth as her hackles raised. She growled deeply in her throat. She sprang from the low bluff to the ground, a few yards in front of the rider. She turned to face him as she bared her teeth again and snarled. He made no move to attack her and she straightened to stare at him warily. She appraised him carefully, from his glowing blue eyes hidden under a hood to the fiery mammoth horse he sat on. She knew from stories who this was, but she would take no chances.

War watched the wolf look him over, keen intelligence in it's eyes. He took the chance to appraise it as well. It was a large wolf, easily the size of a normal horse. It had shining silver fur and bright violet eyes.

Kiori sniffed one last time, scenting no hostility nor anger. Suddenly another scent and movement behind the rider got her attention. She dropped down into a crouch, snarling savagely and War slowly started reaching for his weapon. But she lunged past him and he turned Ruin around to see what she had seen.

She slammed forcefully into the chest of the demon dog, her body weight sending them both tumbling to the ground. It sprang up as she bounced backward and they began to slowly stalk each other. The demon making half hearted lunges at her with it's claws. Her fur bristled and she snarled low in her throat, waiting for the perfect moment. The demon dog attacked, but it's lunges were slow and clumsy compared to her ligther more agile movements. It landed one blow on her front leg nicking it deeply enough for blood to flow. She growled in anger and pounced on it's back. She dug her claws in and sank her fangs into it's jugular vein. It gave an aggonized roar as it went down, thrashing around spattering blood over the silver coat of the wolf standing over it. As it lay gasping it's final breathes the wolf raised her head and howled long and loud.

War watched mesmerized as the wolf killed the demon dog. He watched as she lowered her head back down after her howl with an ear cocked to the side. She seemed to nod in satisfaction as several answering howls were heard in the forrest. The river bank came alive as 15 or 20 wolves of varying sizes, ages and coloring emerged. They flocked to the wolf, which surely must be their leader, casting wary looks his way. He sat still and watched them, making no sudden movements. He watched the process of the pack eating, and was amazed at the civility that the alpha kept among the pack. None of the wolves looked under fed and there was young wolves in the group, which spoke well of the alpha.

As the wolves ate their fill and began disappearing back into the forrest, the alpha sat close by to Ruin, watching him and showing no fear. If one of the wolves came to close it would give it a quiet warning growl and it would slip away. Finally they were alone again. Giving a deep sigh the wolf turned to him and nodded before leaping across the river. She stopped on the other side, her ghostly imaged illuminated by the lightening and the back drop off the dark forrest.

The next flash had his full attention, where the wolf had been standing last, no stood a woman. The wind whipped her silver hair around her naked body and her violet eyes seemed to dance in the light. He would have thought her human but for the delicate points on her ears. Once again all was darkness and in the next flash of lightening, he saw the silver wolf vanishing into the darker depths of the forrest.

War knew after he found his brothers and all was made right, he'd return to this forrest. He would return to find the ghostly silver wolf.


End file.
